1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for classifying cardiac arrhythmia.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrocardiogram (ECG) system monitors electrical activity of a heart of a patient. A normal electrocardiogram includes a P wave, a QRS complex, a T wave, and a U wave. An ECG analysis is a method of studying functions of a heart of a patient, and identifying disorders of the heart.
Doctors have been using ECG systems to monitor a patient's heart activity. There are several different systems that analyze ECG signals to monitor electrical activity of a patient's heart, and identify a type of cardiac arrhythmia that the patient is suffering. However, these systems are stationary, and are not suitable for portable use.